OC's needed please
by Sharkstorm
Summary: Ok so I'm writing my first warriors fanfic and I need some OC's. Could you please help me out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, it's Sharkstorm.

Ok so I'll be doing a warriors fanfic so if you guys would be so kind as to help me out? Thanks. I'll try my best to post a new chapter each week. What I'll need is:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Clan: (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan)

Mate:

Kits:

Family: (If you want)

Thanks so much,

Sharkstorm


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here's what I have so far:

 **ThunderClan**

Leader:

Shadestar: dark gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Snowflight, father of Fallowkit, Cloudkit, and Thrushkit.

Deputy:

Aspenleaf: calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Brightsong: tan she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Warriors: **CLOSED**

Sweetfern: beautiful light brown tabby she-cat. Mate of Nightdapple, mother of Oakflame, Foxbreeze, and Lunapaw.

Nightdapple: mottled gray and black tom

Oakflame: brown tabby tom. Apprentice, Snowpaw.

Rockfur: black tom with white stripes. Apprentice, Stormpaw.

Breezefern: pure white she-cat. Apprentice, Lunapaw.

Nightflame: black she-cat with white flecks. Apprentice, Willowpaw.

Gingersplash: calico tom. Apprentice, Sandpaw.

Petalstorm- Ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw.

Kestrelspot: Dark brown tom with black spots and paws with yellow eyes.

Sunfall: Dark ginger tom with a white tail tip, ear tips, and a white patch on his chest with icy blue eyes. Mate of Mistheart, father of Lightningkit and Eaglekit.

Apprentices: **CLOSED**

Leafpaw: mottled brown she-cat

Snowpaw: black and white tom

Lunapaw: blue gray she-cat with white markings.

Stormpaw: Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Willowpaw: White she-cat with gray paws.

Sandpaw: Pale ginger and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Queens: **CLOSED**

Snowflight: white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.

Foxbreeze: russet she-cat with white markings. Mate, Rockfur, mother of Breezefern, Nightflame, Gingersplash, Leafpaw, Snowpaw, Flamekit, and Stonekit.

Flowerpetal- Ginger and white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Petalstorm, Stormpaw, Willowpaw, Sandpaw and Thunderkit.

Mistheart: light gray she-cat with darker stripes and a white tipped tail with amber eyes

Kits: **CLOSED**

Fallowkit: dusky gray she-cat with green eyes

Cloudkit: white and gray tom with blue eyes

Thrushkit: gray tom with amber eyes

Flamekit: black tom with a ginger nose

Stonekit: gray tabby tom

Thunderkit: White tom with dark blue eyes

Lightningkit: Jet black she-kit with white stripes and amber eyes

Eaglekit: Dark gray Tom with piercing Amber eyes

Elders:

Bramblefur: Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes. Mother of Kestrelspot.

Mistywing: long furred gray/blue she-cat with a white underbelly and ears

 **WindClan**

Leader:

Nightstar: midnight black tom with bright green eyes. Mate of Eaglefeather and brother of Darkfur.

Deputy:

Ambercloud: golden brown she-cat with pale paws and underbelly. Mate of Shadeclaw.

Medicine Cat:

Palestep: long-legged grey tom with soft green eyes and white ears.

Ravenpaw: black and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkpounce: big brown tom with amber eyes. Mate of Birdflight, father of Harekit, Stormkit, and Snowkit.

Darkfur: black tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws. One green eye and one blue eye.

Shadeclaw: dark grey tom with faint tabby stripes and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Lightpaw: pale yellow she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Bravepaw: big brown tom with blue eyes

Smallpaw: small light brown tom with a white back, legs and paws with blue eyes

Windpaw: Gray tom with a white tail

Queens:

Birdflight: soft white and brown furred she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglefeather: long furred brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Expecting.

Kits:

Harekit/fur: small dark ginger tom with green eyes

Stormkit/claw: big grey tom with dark blue eyes

Snowkit/pelt: pure white she-cat with grey paws and clear blue eyes

Elders:

Swiftheart: long-legged grey tabby tom with amber-orange eyes and white paws. Mate of Birdfeather. Father of Palestep and Shadeclaw.

Birdfeather: long-haired black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader:

Ivystar: short furred grey she-cat with a darker grey marble pattern with leaf green eyes with specks of yellow and white paws. Mate of Foxshade and sister of Rosewing.

Deputy:

Duskfeather: long furred silky silvery blue gray tom with pale blue eyes. Mate of Roseleaf, father of Rainkit, Pigeonkit, and Waspkit.

Medicine Cat:

Petalfall: cream colored she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Rosewing: reddish-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes with green specks.

Graystorm: gray tom. Father of Daisykit, Sunkit, and Shadowkit.

Shadowwing: black tom. Mate of Frosttail

Frosttail: pale white she-cat

Snowfern: short-furred white she-cat with black paws and pale green eyes. Apprentice, Maplepaw.

Bumblefrost: pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes. Apprentice, Jaypaw.

Apprentices:

Chasingpaw/blaze: golden tom with a black striped tail, back and legs with a white chest, paws, and belly with amber eyes.

Maplepaw/feather: reddish brown mottled she-cat with white paws

Jaypaw/talon: silvery blue tom with a white muzzle and ears and pale silver eyes

Queens:

Roseleaf: slender thick furred she-cat with dark red/gold fur with dark green eyes

Ivyleg: black she-cat with long whiskers and pale amber eyes. Nursing Graystorm's kits. (My OC)

Kits:

Rainkit/dapple: long furred silky silvery blue gray she-cat with silvery blue spots and pale blue eyes

Pigeonkit/leap: very fluffy silvery gray furred tom with white patches, plumy whiskers and dark green eyes

Waspkit/claw: slender, dark golden furred she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and dark green eyes

Daisykit- Pale ginger she-kit with pale green eyes

Sunkit- Dark ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Foxshade: dark ginger tabby tom with darker ears, tail tip, and muzzle. Faint tabby stripe on tail tip and legs and has dull green eyes with a grey muzzle.

Cloudfang: white tom with green eyes and four black paws. Father of Snowfern.

 **RiverClan**

Leader:

Swiftstar: white tom with black paws and ears. Apprentice, Ravenpaw. Mate of Silverwing, father of Ashkit, Brackenkit, Mistkit, and Petalkit.

Deputy:

Nightstep: lithe she-cat with long black fur, small ears, and a long tail with pale green eyes. Sister of Duskfoot and Dawnheart.

Medicine Cat:

Wishsplash: tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes with a crushed paw. Former warrior. Mate of Swallowclaw, mother of Willowwing and Hickoryfoot.

Warriors: **CLOSED**

Firepelt: golden tom with ginger dapples and amber eyes. Mate of Silverstripe, father of Sparkkit and Nightkit.

Duskfoot: large long furred gray tom with black splotches, long ears and tail with pale blue eyes.

Dawnheart: soft golden furred she-cat with a gray stripe down back with black paws, very large canines and amber eyes

Leafpelt: dark brown tom with gray speckles across his chest and back with pale blue eyes

Blueclaw: Big blue-gray she-cat with black streaks and tail with amber eyes.

Swallowclaw: brown tabby tom

Willowwing: white she cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

Hickoryfoot: brown tabby tom

Tawnyleaf: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Stormleap.

Stormleap: grey tom with white feet, ears, and muzzle with blue eyes. Brother of Streamstep.

Streamstep: blue/grey she-cat with lighter feet and pale silver eyes. Apprentice, Sunpaw.

Apprentices: **CLOSED**

Ravenpaw/stripe: black tom with a white stripe down his back and green eyes

Sunpaw/heart: golden tom with brown feet and tail tip.

Songpaw/flight: pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Queens: **CLOSED**

Silverstripe: pretty silver tabby she-cat with neat white paws and wide-set blue eyes. Mother of Sparkkit and Nightkit.

Silverwing: small silver tabby she-cat with teal eyes. Mother of Ashkit, Brackenkit, Mistkit and Petalkit

Dawnclaw: dappled orange and white she-cat. Mate of Leafpelt, mother of Rainkit, Pebblekit, and Duskkit.

Kits: **CLOSED**

Sparkkit/flight: golden tabby she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

Nightkit/storm: black tom with white paws, muzzle, and ears with amber eyes

Ashkit/wing:gray she-cat with black paws and ears with vivid green eyes

Brackenkit/claw:ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Mistkit/leaf: pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Petalkit/splash: black she-cat with a silver splash on her chest and green eyes

Rainkit/claw: gray tom with pale blue eyes and white paw tips and tail

Pebblekit/flower: white she-cat with gray paws, ears, and tail with an orange muzzle with amber eyes

Duskkit/storm: dark orange tom with white flecks along back with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Thanks for reviewing! I'll be adding cats to this page later on instead of posting chapter after chapter of cats. Thanks!

Also, if anyone would like to help with the first chapter, PM me.

 **CLOSED means CLOSED. DO NOT send me any more requests for positions if it says CLOSED unless I have asked you personally. I have made a few exceptions, but no more.**

 **Also, one of my computer works! Let's hope it continues to work so I can start this story. Thanks for all your help with the OC's! If anyone wants to give me an idea with the first chapter, that'd be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, it's Sharkstorm.

Ok so I'll be doing a warriors fanfic so if you guys would be so kind as to help me out? Thanks. I'll try my best to post a new chapter each week. What I'll need is:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Clan: (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan)

Mate:

Kits:

Family: (If you want)

Thanks so much,

Sharkstorm


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, it's Sharkstorm.

Ok so I'll be doing a warriors fanfic so if you guys would be so kind as to help me out? Thanks. I'll try my best to post a new chapter each week. What I'll need is:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Clan: (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan)

Mate:

Kits:

Family: (If you want)

Thanks so much,

Sharkstorm


End file.
